


Dragons of Blackwater

by arysa13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dany had swooped in to King's Landing during the Battle of Blackwater on a fully grown dragon? And what will happen when she meets Joffrey for the first time? This was written as more of a joke than anything but it's a bit of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons of Blackwater

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net last year but I just decided to put it on here since I'm using this account now.

The wind rushed through Dany’s silver hair as she flew towards King’s Landing on the back of Drogon, her largest dragon. It was a miracle that she’d found that merchant who had been in possession of a growth potion. She’d been putting it on her dragons’ food for the last few weeks and now they were already fully grown. 

Rhaegal and Viserion flew at her sides, without riders. Jorah had offered to ride one, but Dany knew he didn’t have what it took to command a dragon. Jorah was a pushover. He would do anything for her but he wasn’t forceful enough to ride a dragon. Instead, he had taken the Dothraki on a ship and they had been hiding out near King’s landing for a week now, having sent word to Dany by raven as soon as they arrived. 

And now it was time for her to take back the city that was rightfully hers. 

She looked down and she could see the city in the distance. There was something odd though. The Blackwater was dotted with ships. Had they known she was coming? As she flew closer she came to realise they weren’t the ships of King’s Landing at all. The banners showed a stag inside a fiery heart. Dany didn’t know much about the houses of Westeros, only what her brother had told her, but she couldn’t remember that being one of the banners of a great house. 

All of a sudden the ships started bursting into flame. What was going on? She decided to fly her dragons to where Jorah and her Khalasar were waiting. Hopefully the people on the ships, and the people creating the fire wouldn’t notice 3 dragons landing on a rock close to shore.

Jorah was waiting for her as she slipped off Drogon’s back and went to greet him.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“Stannis Baratheon is waging war on the capitol. Those are his ships.” So it seemed someone else had the same idea as her, how strange that they should try to invade on the same night. 

“What about the fire?”

“I’m not sure Khaleesi, but it looks like wildfire. What are we going to do?” 

“I’m going to take this city like I planned. I won’t let a little hiccup like Stannis Baratheon get in my way! Once the army has fallen, I will let you in and we will kill all the Lannisters.”

“Khaleesi, do you need me to ride one of the dragons?” 

She could see that he desperately wanted to be in on the action, but she still had to refuse him.

“I will command them all myself. I’m the only one who can.” 

Jorah nodded, obviously disappointed, but wanting to do right by his queen. 

Dany got back on to Drogon’s back and flew up over the city. From the looks of it, Stannis was doing her job for her, his army was slaughtering the Lannister army. But then she noticed another large army coming into the fray. She couldn’t tell who they were from up so high but from the people they were killing it looked like they were on the side of the Lannisters. 

“Right.” She said to herself “It’s time to take what is rightfully mine. With fire and blood, obviously.”

Then she sent Drogon into a nose dive, the other dragons following close behind, until they were close enough for the people below to notice they were there. Some of them looked terrified, some looked amazed and some just continued fighting, oblivious to the three enormous dragons and the beautiful woman riding one of them. 

“Dracarys” Dany said simply, and both armies went up in flames. She then took to the city, and burned a massive hole in the throne room, allowing her and her Drogon access, while the other two dragons circled above the city. She thought the decorations very distasteful, but she could change that later. The dragon landed and she dismounted and walked towards the Iron Throne, the thing she had been dreaming off since she was born, never truly believing she would one day sit on it. But sit on it she did, and she felt more powerful than she ever had. 

It wasn’t long till people came running. She supposed they were guards of the queen or something. It didn’t really matter who they were.

“Stop.” The guards kept coming toward her. “If you take one more step you will be burned alive.” They stopped.

“I am your queen now. You.” She said pointing at a young blond guy. 

“It’s Lancel, your grace” 

“I don’t care.” Although she was glad he had taken the news of the takeover so well, he was already calling her “Your Grace”

“Fetch my people, they are outside the city at the King’s gate.” Lancel bowed his head and ran off. Dany just stared at the other guards until he returned with Jorah and the Dothraki. 

“Jorah.” 

“Yes, Khaleesi.” 

“Take one of these guards and bring me Cersei and Joffrey Lannister. And anyone else of importance who I might need to see.”

“Yes Khaleesi.” Jorah and one of the guards, plus one of the Dothraki, headed out of the throne room. Dany was surprised and pleased to find how easy all this was. She hadn’t even had to lure their army out, half of them were already dead, and the guards were too terrified of Drogon to even think about disobeying her. She wondered how the rest of Westeros would take it.

Jorah and the others soon returned with four people. 

“Cersei Lannister.” Jorah said throwing the blonde woman to the ground. Cersei glared at Dany, then spat at her feet.

“You dumb slut. You don’t have what it takes to rule the seven kingdoms. You’re just a little girl with some scary pets.” Dany ignored Cersei’s words. 

“Her sons, Joffrey and Tommen.” The guard held Joffrey tightly and the Dothraki had Tommen in one hand and a red headed girl in the other. “Sansa Stark, their captive.” Jorah said.

Dany stood up and walked towards them. “Stark? I believe you had a hand in my family’s downfall?” 

Sansa looked up at Dany with pleading eyes. Dany realised in that moment that Sansa was probably only a couple of years younger than herself “Please, your grace, it wasn’t me. My father…”

“Your father is a traitor!” yelled Joffrey.

“Exactly, You Grace, my father was a traitor, Joffrey had him killed for his treachery”

“That’s King Joffrey! I am still the King!” 

“No, haven’t you heard? I’ve taken your city I’m the Queen now. And I’m going to have you and your mother killed.” Dany walked over to Joffrey and looked him up and down. He looked at her with pure hatred, a manic look in his eye, like he might do anything next. Strangely, Dany found him extremely attractive.

“Actually I’ve changed my mind. Kill Cersei.” Jorah, drove his sword into the former Queen’s back, never even giving her a chance to plead for her life. “I’ve decided I like you and I’m going to have some fun with you.” She said to Joffrey. “Everyone leave. Jorah, send ravens to all the important people and inform them that I am their new leader. Tell them if they don’t bend the knee, consequences will be… severe.” 

“What do we do with these two?” 

“Put them in the dungeon for now, along with everyone else. I’ll decide what to do with them later. They may come in handy.” 

Everyone left, leaving Dany and Joffrey alone in the throne room with the dragons.

Joffrey had a look on his face that was a mixture of hatred, fear and curiosity.

“What do you want with me?” he asked.

“You will address me as Khaleesi or Your Grace.”

“I will do no such thing, you throne stealing whore.”

“Fine. Drogon will set you on fire.” Joffrey just glared. “Dra-“

“Fine! What do you want with me, Your Grace?” his facial expression was definitely terrified now. Dany just leaned in close and pressed her lips to his ear. 

“Take me to your room.” She whispered. Joffrey couldn’t quite tell if she was joking or not, he glanced at the massive dragon which was staring down at him, then glanced back at Dany. She raised her eyebrows so he just led her from the throne room and to his own personal sleeping quarters. 

She shut the door and locked the deadbolt then turned to face him. She advanced towards him and he backed up towards the bed, sitting down on it when he felt the backs of his legs hit the wooden side. Dany straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair before catching his lips with her own and taking him into a deep kiss. Joffrey was a very willing participant. Dany tore off his clothes and pushed him back onto the bed so he was lying down. She smiled at him seductively then turned around, facing the door and began to take her own clothes off very slowly, just to tease him a little. Finally when she was completely naked she turned around and was about to have some sexy time with what she thought was the man of her dreams, only to find he had a crossbow pointed at her.

“I AM THE KING!” shouted Joffrey as he pulled the trigger, sending the arrow straight into Dany’s heart, killing her instantly. Not bothering to get dressed, Joffrey ran from the room and down the halls with his crossbow in hand, shouting, ‘I AM THE KING! I AM THE KING!” It was enough to make anyone think he had gone mad. 

Ser Jorah came out of one of the rooms then to see what all the commotion was about. He saw naked Joffrey running around and shouting, and immediately thought the worst: that Joffrey had slept with his beloved Khaleesi. 

“You bastard!” shouted Jorah, and ran his sword through Joffrey’s back, much the same way as Joffrey’s own father and uncle Jaime had killed The Mad King not too many years before. Jorah then ran to Joffrey’s room where he found Dany lying in a pool of her own blood.

Jorah dropped to his knees and screamed toward the ceiling “KHALEESI!”

Outside, Rhaegal and Viserion heard the cry and immediately knew something was wrong. In fact they had known something was wrong from the moment the arrow had pierced their mother’s heart. Inside the throne room Drogon was having these exact same feelings and all three of the dragons went on a murderous rampage, burning the entire city and killing everyone in sight.

They then flew back to Dragonstone, where they would mourn the loss of their mother for years to come.

Back in King’s Landing though, not everyone had been killed. The fire had not reached the dungeons, and from the ashes rose the most beautiful and kind queen Westeros had ever known. While Sansa ruled over the South, her brother Robb ruled the North and the Starks all lived happily ever after.

  
The End.

 


End file.
